Une Nuit Bleue
by Asher Elric
Summary: Tamaki is looking forward to Haloween, however, when he gains a stalker...his normal life winds down hill faster than he can say "Boo!"
1. Chapter 1

**Une Nuit Bleue **

**Translation - Night of Terror**

**Pairing - OC/Tamaki**

**Rating - PG13/R**

**Disclaimer - I do not own.**

**Summary - Tamaki is looking forward to Halloween. However, when he suddenly gains a Stalker, things go from good to worse, to horrible in a matter of days. **

**Chapter 1 - Un malheur ne vient jamais seul.**

(When it rains, it pours)

Tamaki sighed. Again. In what felt like the past five seconds. He. Was. Bored. Terribly, terribly bored. The Host Club was closed for the afternoon. Hikaru and Kaoru had plans with their mother that afternoon. Kyoya also had plans with a business he had bought, not that he said much about what he did, that was as much as Tamaki was able to get out of him. Mori and Honey were also busy, with family things, and Haruhi wouldn't tell him what she was doing.

So, that found him in the third music room, staring out at the gloomy sky. The rain pelted against the window and trailed down the pain of glass. Tamaki had the curtains closed on the other side so that he didn't see the emptiness of the darkened music room. Before him was his homework, almost finished. His notes were all in order, however, he did have his personal notebook open to a page called - "Ideas".

This page held things such as themes for parties. Where they would take their guests during the summer. The Beach was top of the list because Haruhi loved it there. He also put crab on the food list to serve sometimes during their hosting. Haruhi loved crab.

He sighed and banged his head against the window pain. He pushed the papers and pen away from him. He contemplated going home. Since there was nothing for him to do this afternoon. Though, it still galled him that all he had gotten was a note. No one had bothered to e-mail him, nor did they bother to tell him as they passed in the halls. Nope, it was a stupid note on the single table in the room by the piano.

It would have been nice if someone had told him. Damn it.

Something rang in the silence; Tamaki rallied from his slumped position to bring out his phone.

Blondlover - Tamaki? R u there?

He flipped the phone open to reply to the message.

Callmeking - Yes. What are you doing?

Blondlover - Nothing much. You alone?

Callmeking - Yes. Everyone got busy and didn't bother to tell me. So no plans this afternoon.

Blondlover- Too bad. Sorry to hear that.

Callmeking - Not a problem. What R U doing?

Blondlover - Watching television.

Callmeking - Nice.

Blondlover -Yeah.

Callmeking - I gtg. I'm not at home and my cell battery is running low. I'll message you from my computer.

Blondlover - Okay. Cheerio, mate!

Callmeking - Sayonara!

He signed out and put his cell phone away. He gathered all of his papers and shoved them into his messenger bag. Then he returned the curtains to their rightful place. His footsteps echoed across the lonely expanse of room. He didn't care though. There was one friend who wanted to talk to him.

- - -

"We are running low on funds, we need to figure out what to do about making more money," were the first words Tamaki heard out of Kyoya all day. He gave the boy a look.

"The picture books not selling well?" he asked.

"No, we are going into a third printing," Kyoya replied with a smirk.

"I see…" Tamaki trailed off.

"We should auction things off. Like a sock set of Tamaki's or some thing," Kaoru suggested.

"Yes, I was thinking something like that," Kyoya nodded.

"What about last season's china sets?" Honey put in.

"I don't see why not. I am sure someone would want them," Hikaru shrugged.

"We could sign the bottom's of some of the cups, and sell them for more," Haruhi put in. This idea was met with applause from the Twins.

"Very nice," Hikaru smiled.

"What do you think, Tono?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a great idea, we can also sell some other articles we don't need any more," Tamaki replied, he was, once again, peering out the window. Not giving the small meeting much thought. No, he was still kind of sulking. But, trying not to show it to the others.

"Very well then, I shall get some people onto it," Kyoya said, he typed something into his lap top. The sudden knock on the door of the music room made them peer over at the delivery man with great curiosity.

"Is there a Mr. Tamaki Suoh here?" the man asked.

"That would be I," Tamaki stood. The man handed Tamaki a clip board, he signed it and handed it back. Then the man gave Tamaki a large box.

"What is that, Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"I have no idea, let's see what it could be," Tamaki gave Honey a smile as he opened the box. The others gasped as Tamaki pulled out a rather large frame. In it was a black and white picture of him sleeping, in bed. He wore his usual sleep wear of a matching sleep set of blue with white stripes. What was weird about it though, was that the angle was from his windows.

"Wow, who took that?" Haruhi asked.

"No one I hired," Tamaki blinked.

"Wow, Milord…that's…." Kaoru whistled.

"Cute, and scary…." Hikaru put in.

"I am well aware of the scary part," Tamaki replied.

"Hmmmm…." was all Kyoya said.

"Is there anything else in there?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki put the picture to the side and dug around in the box. A card came out and he opened it.

"My Love," he read aloud, "I hope you are pleased with this keepsake. I have a matching frame with the same photograph. I thought you would like to know.

Sincerely,

Une Nuit Bleue"

"Holy rice patties, Tama-chan!" Honey giggled.

"Someone likes you," Mori muttered.

"I can see that," Tamaki said. He put the card away.

"I don't think I like this. I'll see if the security on the estate can be upgraded. I am sure that Father doesn't want some idiot peering into our windows, uninvited," Tamaki said as he peered at the photograph again.

He handed it over to Haruhi; "Keep it! It is a good photograph and I know how much you've been wanting one!" stars seemed to appear around his head as he danced around Haruhi who just rolled her eyes, but she took the photograph anyway.

- - -

He immediately pulled the curtains of his bedroom closed. With all of the lamps on and no way for anyone to walk in on his privacy - he felt much better.

He changed from his school uniform into sweat pants and a simple t-shirt before he clicked on his television and brought out his homework. A few minutes later a maid brought him his afternoon snack of cookies and hot chocolate as he had asked for that morning. He grinned at the girl who curtsied and left him alone.

The ring from his computer let him know that his friend was online.

Blondlover - you didn't like the pic?

Callmeking - It's scary to think that someone can just climb over the fence and take a pic of me when I am sleeping.

Blondlover - I thought it was nice.

Callmeking - you took that pic? Why?

Blondlover - I like you.

Callmeking - …..

Blondlover - *lol* but I am serious.

Callmeking - I…don't think I feel the same about you.

Blondlover - why not?

Callmeking - I just…I just thought we were friends….

Blondlover - okay…and?

Callmeking - And…why can't we just be friends?

Blondlover - because I love you. You're so cute when you get excited, or when you're depressed and you fold in on yourself. *lol*

Callmeking - er….

Blondlover - Can't you try? Just for a bit?

Callmeking - sorry…I can't.

Tamaki banned Blondlover on his IM program and turned away from the computer. Weird. He shouldn't have been surprised by Blondlover's admission of love to him. But, Blondlover didn't sign the card with his screen name, which, to Tamaki was odd. If he loved him and sent him that picture….than why sing in Une Nuit Bleue?

Night of Terror….what could that mean?

- - -

TBC

A/N - This is my first OHSHC fan fic. Please tell me what you think of it.


	2. C'est la Vie

**Une Nuit Bleue**

**Translation - Night of Terror**

**A/N - Sorry that this took me so long. I haven't visited these characters in a while, so please excuse any OOC-ness. **

**Chapter 2 - C'est la Vie**

The halls of Ouran High School were wrought with packs of students speaking excitedly about that years Halloween Ball; which, most notably, was going to be given by the Ouran High School Host Club. The idea, obviously, being that of Tamaki Suoh. It had been one of complete inattention on Tamaki's part that - in the middle of Physics - the idea came to him.

He had prattled on and on to Kyoya who patiently listened before agreeing and it was up to Tamaki to ask his father for the use of one of huge dinning halls for such a state of affairs. Of course, it was to be a Masque in complete French Fashion. Which made Tamaki home sick, not for the first time and not for the last.

Tamaki indulged this to an extent, to where he asked for a more French cuisine from his personal cook and Cook even made Tamaki lunch to take with him to school instead of ordering from the school cantina. All in all, Tamaki was thankful. His own mother had made lunch for him all the time, well, when she could get out of bed.

It was with the ringing of the bell that brought Tamaki out of his thoughts as class closed. He had no notes to speak of. Only Flour de Leas' decorated his pages. Along with scribbling of the Eifel Tower.

Shaking his head, Tamaki told himself to stop being silly. That he was here for his mother. She had always wanted to give him a good life and what was better than living with the father he always wanted to know?

Having his mother by his side.

"C'est la vie," - _Such is Life._

Tamaki wasn't going to let his Grandmother and her grand schemes get him down. He wasn't going to take over the family business anyway, his Grandmother would see to that. It wasn't as if he had any siblings though. What was his Father going to do? Give the business to his thick headed brother? Most probably. It stung, some what, on his pride.

He banished these thoughts before entering into his own private domain. The Third Music Room was streaming with mid fall sunlight. The Sakura trees were bare with the coldness of winter coming on quick. The room, as always, was spotless. The girls had yet to arrive and they could gather and talk amongst themselves till the Host Club was open for business.

Honey and Mori sat at a little table, both nursing cups of tea. Honey didn't look well at all. Tamaki imagined a huge skull with cross bones hanging above Honey's head. He approached worriedly.

"Honey-Sempie, are you all right?"

"What…?" Honey seemed slow on the uptake, "Tama-chan….no, I don't feel well at all…" Honey practically whined.

"Maybe Mori should take you home, we can always reschedule," Tamaki suggested.

"Oh…but won't we lose money…?" Honey asked.

"I'll cover it myself, don't worry Honey. We don't want everyone to get sick and miss out on the Halloween Ball," Tamaki said, making the decision for Honey on his own. He nodded to Mori who grunted and picked Honey up.

Tamaki watched them leave.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop; "You have the money to cover the cost?" he asked. Tamaki rolled his eyes, but from his pocket he brought out a roll of bills. He counted out a hundred yen and gave it to Kyoya. Despite his apparent lack in brains, he did keep up with who was put down to what.

Kyoya pocketed the money to be, supposedly, deposited into the Host Clubs bank account.

"We'll give the girls a credit each for an extra visit," Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded. Only were credits given when one of them was sick or injured. Which didn't happen much and sometimes the injuries helped to get the girls cooing and spending extra just to care for them. Which was always entertaining.

Haruhi entered then, looking at a book as she went to the chambers beyond to stow her things before she took up her duties as a Host. Tamaki admired the dark haired girl. His hear thumped so hard that he was sure that it would burst. She ignored him or was too enthralled in her book to notice the boy.

He turned away from her and gazed out the window. Kaoru and Hikaru were due to arrive. They would have to work over time what without having Mori and Honey here to take their fair share.

"So, Sempie, did you hear anything else from your stalker?" Haruhi asked, she was setting up the tables for the club, as was her job as being the youngest and the newest Host. Tamaki turned away from the window.

"No," he replied.

"Did you talk to your father about it? My Dad would be mad if he ever found out if I had a stalker," she shrugged as if they were talking about the weather. Tamaki blinked large wisteria eyes at her.

"Err…not yet," was the only reply he could think of at the moment. Haruhi nodded and abandoned the subject.

An hour later, Tamaki was entertaining girls with his gooey lines. All of which were heart felt. He liked all these girls, but only one could he ever love for eternity.

- - -

Haruhi and Tamaki piled into the Rolls Royce on loan to Tamaki by his father. It was raining once again and Tamaki, being the chivalrous boy that he was - wasn't going to let Haruhi walk home.

"Thank you for dropping me off,' Haruhi smiled at him. Tamaki grinned back.

"It is no trouble at all, my dear!"

Haruhi smiled but rolled her eyes; "Sempie,"

"Call me Tamaki please, we aren't in school," golden hair flashed in the dim light and Haruhi had a sudden image of being surrounded by children with such golden locks. She shook the image away before it could cement.

"All right," she smiled.

It was all too soon that Tamaki walked Haruhi to her front door. Her father wasn't home but she waved Tamaki off when he offered to stay and keep her company.

Haruhi watched him leave from the small window of the apartment. Sighing when the car had rolled away, she began to change out of her school uniform. She had a lot of homework to catch up on and dinner to make. She'd save a plate for her Dad.

- - -

Tamaki was surprised when he found the box laying serenely on his bed. It was a very small box, like that one would put jewelry in. Look surreptitiously around, he gently took the box up and shook it.

Something rattled. Keeping his excitement in check was hard as he opened it. Indeed, he had been right with his assumption. Inside the box was a delicate silver chain with a deep amethyst stone set into a silver rendition of the Eiffel Tower.

There was a note, but only the letters BL was written. Tamaki looked up when his computer alerted him to a message.

_Blond Lover has Sent you a Message. _

Tamaki clicked on it.

_Callmeking - _

_Sorry to have freaked you out. I know that your probably not gay. I want to still be friends with you, if you want. I won't push it. After all, we live countries away, so a relationship isn't the best ideas. _

_Please write back. _

_Forever, Elysium Draven_

Tamaki thought about it for a moment. Then he clicked the reply button.

_**Elysium, **_

_**I'm sorry if I over reacted. It isn't that I don't like you. I do. But, I am in love with a girl and…well….I hope you understand. **_

_**Apparently, you are not my only admirer. For someone else is leaving me…things. Thank you for the present. It is beautiful. You don't happen to live in France? I used to, Paris. It is a beautiful city and I miss it. **_

_**I shall wear your gift in thought of you.**_

_**Tu es dans toutes mes pensees. **_

_**T.S.**_

Taking a deep breath, Tamaki sent the message and unblocked Elysium. Blond Lover shoe dup in his list of contacts. He remember that in a bout of desperation, he had joined a French message board. It was nice to read things in French once again, though he had spoken more French for a week than he had when first arriving in Japan. He had soon gotten used to switching from one language to another and it no longer bother him. Excepting, of course, when he was very tired.

He hooked the necklace around his neck before changing into sweats and a t-shirt to settle in for homework and his favorite Japanese drama. Hot coco and cookies were brought as always and all was right with the world.

- - -

Elysium was toweling off his long, snow blond hair when his computer dinged. His deep emerald eyes lit up with flashes of fire as he read the message. Smiling, he turned and clutched his hands to his heart.

"Oh! My Tamaki! If only we could be together!" he cried out in heart felt sorrow.

"Elys! What the bugger are you doing?" Kalma, Elysium's step sister, stood in the door way to his room. Boxes stood everywhere, mostly packed.

"Just finishing up," Elysium smiled. Kalma rolled her deep set, black eyes.

"Hurry up, we'll miss our plain," she shook her head and turned away, her skirts rustling about her as she stomped down the stairs. Elysium sighed.

"Japan," he muttered, "Here I come…"

- - -

TBC

A/N - YES! Elysium! Yayness!

I loved the name so much that I wanted to write the character. I figured, why not make it a bit more complicated!? Well, tell me what you think so far.

Ta,

Wisteria Cresent

**French Translations - **

**C'est la Vie** - Such is Life

**Tu es dans toutes mes pensées. - **you are in all my thoughts.


End file.
